<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Twenty-Nine AM by pogch4mp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192919">Four Twenty-Nine AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogch4mp/pseuds/pogch4mp'>pogch4mp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession Fluff, Fluff, Janus is Too Tired to Process This, Late Night Confession, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Remus is Discovering What Love is Maybe, let him sleep gremlin man, that's the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogch4mp/pseuds/pogch4mp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wakes Janus up in the middle of the night with his most recent revelation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four Twenty-Nine AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was tired so i made this tiny dukeceit drabble</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Shake shake.</em>
</p><p>Remus nudged Janus' arm.</p><p>
  <em>Shake shake.</em>
</p><p>Remus nudged it more forcefully.</p><p>
  <em>Shake shake.</em>
</p><p>"Janus," he hissed. Janus groaned and pushed his head into his pillow. In retaliation, Remus grabbed his arm and completely flipped him over.</p><p>Janus sighed. "What do you want?" He mumbled.</p><p>"Scooch," Remus replied.</p><p>Janus was not in the mood to argue. He scooched. Remus flopped down onto the bed, mattress springs eliciting a loud groan under his weight. He looked at it, surprised. He pushed his hand down and the springs creaked again. He shifted his weight back and forth.</p><p>
  <em>Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, sque-</em>
</p><p>"Remus," Janus enunciated loudly. Remus stopped and looked up at him. "What did you want to talk to me about?"</p><p>"Huh?" Remus asked. "Oh, right, yeah, I think I'm in love with you,"</p><p>This gave Janus a pause, which the other took as an opportunity to play with the bed springs more. Eventually, Janus sighed and turned away.</p><p>"Go back to sleep," He said dismissively. Remus jumped and grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>"No, no, Jan, I'm serious!" He said.</p><p>Janus turned slightly to face him.</p><p>"I mean, I don't think I've ever really been in love before, but I, like, feel different about you than I've ever about anyone else and so it's either that or maybe we're best friends? Well, granted, I've never had one of those either-"</p><p>"Remus," Janus interrupted.</p><p>Remus stopped. "Yeah?"</p><p>"You actually, seriously think you're in love with me?"</p><p>Remus nodded.</p><p>"Okay," Janus sighed. "What time is it?"</p><p>"Uhh... four-somethin?"</p><p>"Right. Look, can we talk about this in the morning?"</p><p>Remus whined. "Janus,"</p><p>"Remus," Janus replied mockingly. "I'm exhausted. I don't want to deal with this right now,"</p><p>Remus groaned before standing up. "Fine... but you aren't getting out of it tomorrow,"</p><p>"I know," Janus rolled over, facing the wall.</p><p>Remus stood by his bed for a long moment and, as an afterthought, placed a kiss on Janus' temple.</p><p>"I love you," He said. He could hear himself thinking; <em>Gross, that's so sickeningly sweet I could vomit.</em></p><p>He was at the doorframe when he heard a mumbled back "Love you, too,"</p><p>Remus smiled. <em>Sickeningly sweet, but absolutely worth it.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed it, darlings!<br/>leave feedback please! positive or negative (and constructive), it's all appreciated.<br/>have a wonderful day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>